


The Best Laid Plans of Cats and Men

by tittysatan



Category: Kemono Friends
Genre: F/F, fluffy until suddenly it's not, light yuri implications, much like the show itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: On their last night in the Lodge, Serval and Kaban make plans for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm referring to Bag as Kaban (Bag in Japanese) because I think it sounds slightly less odd.

It was their last night at Lodge Campa. The mystery had been solved, the rain had stopped; the time had come to move on. But that could wait until morning. For now, Kaban and Serval were in their room, trying to sleep.

Kaban blinked slowly awake at the sensation of moving covers, a shift in the mattress, and finally the faint warmth of another body against hers. "...Serval-chan?"

"Sorry..." the serval said, smiling apologetically. "It's just so chilly here! I know it's nothing compared to the Snowy Mountains Area, but sometimes I miss how warm and sunny the Savanna Area is... Mind if I curl up with you? It'll be warmer that way!"

"Oh, sure," Kaban said, scooting over to make room. "...thanks for coming all this way with me."

"Of course!" Serval said, and even in the dark Kaban could tell she was grinning. "I mean, it's been so much fun!"

"Yeah... It really has," Kaban murmured with a soft smile. "I'm...really happy I met you first. All of the other Friends are nice too, of course, but... I don't know what I would've done without you to help me."

Serval stifled a laugh, and Kaban blushed. "What're you talking about? You're the one who's always helping me out! We never would've gotten this far without your amazing ideas!"

"...do you really think so?"

"Of course!"

Serval pulled Kaban into a tight hug, nuzzling her face and making her laugh ticklishly. Not wanting to be outdone, Kaban tickled Serval's sides, making her roll around and kick her legs with uncontrollable laughter, until they both finally quieted down, lying face to face and smiling at each other.

"I've been thinking lately..." Kaban began hesitantly, "Even if there are other humans out there, I don't know if I'd want to stay with them."

"Eeehh, are you serious!?" Serval exclaimed. "But they're like your family, right?"

Kaban scratched the back of her head nervously, eyes shifting away from the feline. "Well... Even if they are the same species as me, it's not like we've ever met... And besides, I think I like it here in the Park."

"So...you want to stay here?"

Kaban nodded once.

Serval stared in silence for a moment, before beginning to laugh just a bit. "That's... I'm kinda relieved!"

"...really?"

"Yeah!" She pawed nervously at one of her ears, uncharacteristically serious. "I mean, I want you to be happy, but... If I never saw you again, I'd miss you a lot, you know?"

"Me too," Kaban said, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "I was thinking about what you said earlier, about living together... I mean, if you still want to..."

Serval's whole face lit up. "Of course I do! I'd love that! Do you think we could travel together some more? We need to take the boat to see if there are any other Humans, and I wanna find out what happened to Mirai, and I wanna meet lots and lots more Friends!"

"That sounds like fun!" Kaban laughed. "We'll start first thing tomorrow, right?"

"First thing!"

Hand in hand --well, paw-- they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kaban didn't hesitate, holding the torch and staring down the massive Black Cerulean.

As its gargantuan arm swung down at her, a few last thoughts flashed through her mind.

_Thank you, Serval-chan._

_I'm sorry I can't keep our promise._

And then there was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before checking to see if there was any other Kemono Friends fanfic on the site and was uncomfortably surprised to find there wasn't. 
> 
> I'm vaguely ashamed that I care about this poorly CG-animated show about anthropomorphized animals having fun together enough to write fanfic of it, but not enough to keep me from posting this.


End file.
